1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a device and method for harvesting mechanical energy and converting the harvested mechanical energy into useable electrical energy. More specifically, the invention pertains to a device that provides a human powered source of electricity for an electric, electronic or mechanical appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society more and more electronic devices have become portable, such as phones, laptops, tablets, MP3 players and the like. Their numbers and use are constantly increasing as it becomes possible to perform more and more applications with these devices. Such is the case with current mobile phones, where, in addition to their use as a telecommunications device, they can perform and are mainly used for numerous non-telephonic tasks. The extensive use of, and multiple functions of, these devices has increased in parallel their requirements for electrical energy. Almost all of these portable devices are dependent on rechargeable batteries for electrical power and need to be recharged frequently after the batteries have run out. In everyday life recharging these devices through standard power sources is easily accessible. There are certain situations, however, where this is not possible. Such is the case during outdoor activities, in areas where electricity is not available such as in the developing world or remote areas, or by army personnel during missions. In situations like these, there is a need for a device and method for generating electrical energy by non-traditional means such as, for example, by human or animal power.
There are several devices commercially available or under development which aim to fulfill this objective. For example, human energy harvesting devices include hand cranked generators, suspended load backpacks, biomechanical knee energy harvesters, solar-panel umbrellas, heel strike generators and other low output devices. Currently, none of these technologies are widely accepted; mainly because they are impractical, have high cost or produce little electrical power.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that provides a biomechanical generated source of electricity capable of providing electric power for an electric, electronic or mechanical appliance.